


Sweat, Blood, and Leather

by Lilly_White



Series: Blinds Drawn, Phones Off [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Choking, M/M, PWP, Whipping, bottom!Seph, pain play, top!gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: ‘The whip,’ Sephiroth said.Genesis lowered his chin obediently. He had gone past the point of snarky remarks, of reminding the General who was in charge here. At this point he was too lost in the haze and desperately in need of finding the exit, to care about roles.Whatever the man needed. He would do. He would always do.





	Sweat, Blood, and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my Google drive, I believe it only existed there and on Tumblr before, so I thought I'd upload it here. I think I might make a "Series" for these contextless ASGZC smutfics, just so they can be bundled together and form some kind of story.

There were silver hairs tangled in Genesis’ fingers, matted with blood and sweat against his palms. He would rub his hands against his hips every now and again, but there wasn’t a single square of skin on his body that wasn’t damp with sweat, so he couldn’t shake the feeling of being compressed in a soaking wet suit. He’d break through the blur of slip-and-slide contact with his nails, digging them into Sephiroth’s skin, raking across raw red lines of abuse. But the haze wouldn’t go away - the haze of slippery wetness  and pleasure, drowning them both. He couldn’t breathe, but breathing wasn’t important.    


Sephiroth’s thighs were around his waist, his erection standing rigid between their bodies, smearing precum over them both when Genesis would lean too close. Genesis would withdraw slowly, letting Sephiroth feel every vein and contour of his cock, till only the head was inside his General. He would play, easing the sensitive ridge of the head in and out, torturing himself with the sensation, while Sephiroth endured the pleasure-pain of his entrance being toyed with. Then Genesis would ram back inside, up to the hilt, moaning as Sephiroth’s muscles would contract deliciously around him. Genesis had come about four times already, and was so raw that he could feel the sensory overload welling up inside him, turning pleasure to pain - but he wanted to carry on until Sephiroth reached his own orgasm, which had always been intensely hard work. 

‘Again,’ Sephiroth whispered hoarsely, his mouth bloody from their earlier play. 

Genesis reached and grabbed his throat with both hands, belly crushing Sephiroth’s erection between them. He pressed the sides, cutting off the blood supply, and Sephiroth’s eyelids fluttered shut, mouth agape. His face was shiny with sweat, hair sticking to his cheeks and brow. Slowly, a red flush crept up under his skin, and he grabbed Genesis’ wrists as way of saying,  _ loosen _ . Genesis complied, let him breathe for a few seconds, then pressed again. He would give Sephiroth a hard slap across the face every now and then, just to keep the man conscious, and to inject a sharp sting of sensation in the haze.    


When Sephiroth became unable to open his eyes or even reach Genesis’ wrists to ask him to loosen, Genesis stopped, releasing his throat completely. There was no gasp of air, no immediate return to the waking world - this type of repeated choking would pull the victim deeper into a mindless, ringing void, each sensation falling away like leaves. Sephiroth reeled, swimming slowly back to the real world. Genesis leaned down to kiss him, mouths sloppy with saliva and blood, and Sephiroth was just about conscious enough to give back a few flicks of the tongue. 

‘Are you still with me, sir?’ Genesis murmured into the other man’s open mouth. 

‘I am,’ Sephiroth breathed. ‘I am.’ 

His hands came up to Genesis’ face, and he kissed him, harder this time, more decisively.

Genesis could feel the orgasm building up in him again, a tantalizing rush that seemed to scorch its way through pleasure-abused veins. He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes to better concentrate on keeping it back. 

‘The whip,’ Sephiroth said. 

Genesis lowered his chin obediently - he had gone past the point of snarky remarks, of reminding the General who was in charge here. At this point he was too lost in the haze and desperately in need of finding the exit, to care about roles. Whatever the man needed. He would do. He would always do. He withdrew completely, biting his lip as he slid slowly out. The way the ridge of the head was compressed as it slid out made him shiver and moan despite himself, and he had to grasp Sephiroth’s thighs and concentrate on not coming. 

Sephiroth pushed himself up onto all fours, head bowed, the muscles of his back shifting gloriously under the criss-cross of whiplashes he’d already endured. Genesis took Sephiroth’s favourite toy in his hand again, the perfectly weighted handle fitting in his palm, nine knotted ropes spilling out from it and tickling Sephiroth’s calf. 

‘Your back is already completely covered in marks and bleeding,’ Genesis said. ‘Are you sure it’s safe to do this?’

‘Shut up and do it,’ Sephiroth snarled. 

Genesis touched the whip to Sephiroth’s abused backside, and then to the backs of his thighs, which were still soft and white and untouched. He gave a few strokes, just to ask permission, and Sephiroth’s lower back caved in response. Genesis snapped the whip against his thighs, softly at first, then slowly building in strength, which was the proper way. 

‘What are you doing?’ Sephiroth snapped after the fifth stroke. ‘You think I can’t take more than those pathetic little slaps?’

The lack of release was making him irritable - and his irritability was pissing Genesis off, which was a bad combination. Genesis struck, then when Sephiroth’s back arched with the pain, he struck again, as hard as he could. He heard Sephiroth suck in breath through his teeth, so he struck again, and again, always hitting the same spot - everything that you normally wouldn’t do, if your partner took pain in a normal way. 

The skin broke, and pretty soon the backs of Sephiroth’s thighs were dripping with blood - still he wouldn’t ask for Genesis to stop, but Gen wouldn’t let it become ridiculous. He chucked away the whip, grabbed Sephiroth’s hip with one hand and angled his cock with the other - and rammed into Sephiroth’s ass again, making Sephiroth give a tortured moan. Genesis was so close to the breaking point, he no longer cared about delicacy - if pain was what Sephiroth wanted, then he’d get it. 

He dug his nails into Sephiroth’s abused thighs and ass as he pumped harder and faster, fingertips pressing into the bloody slashes, and Sephiroth was finally breathing like he was feeling something - Genesis grabbed the man’s hair with one hand and pulled, hard, yanking Sephiroth’s head up at an uncomfortable angle. And finally, finally, Sephiroth started raking in air like a drowning man - his mouth was open, face breaking into an expression of pure pleasure as he felt the build-up rising. His hands grasped the duvet desperately, and he held his breath to better concentrate on reaching the edge - after a moment he let loose a ringing cry, and another, each breath a ragged moan as he came and came, as if it would never stop. Genesis reached around and grasped the head of Sephiroth’s cock as the cum erupted, just so he could smear it over the shaft and feel each throb push against his palm. His hand was a sopping ring around the other man’s cock and he wouldn’t let go even as Sephiroth started trembling and shaking and fell down onto his elbows to try and catch his breath. 

‘Gaia,’ Sephiroth swore, and kept saying it under his breath. Genesis finally let go of him, and eased out, wincing as he went. He snapped the condom off and dropped down beside Sephiroth. He could feel a ball forming in his throat out of sheer exhaustion. 

Sephiroth lay down on his side, facing Genesis, trying to get his breathing down to a normal level. He wasn’t smiling - rather, he seemed to be concentrating all of his efforts on hiding how out of control he was.

‘You alright?’ Sephiroth asked after a moment of tender silence.

‘I’m not the one with the thighs ripped to shreds,’ Genesis said. ‘I’m fine, don’t worry.’

He knew Sephiroth could hear the exhaustion and bitterness in his voice, but at this point he didn’t have the energy to hide it. 

‘You didn’t come,’ Sephiroth stated, staring down at the redhead’s rock solid erection. 

‘I don’t know how many times I came already,’ Genesis sighed. ‘I said, don’t worry about it. It’ll go down in a minute.’

Sephiroth’s hand was around Genesis’ cock in the next second and Genesis groaned with the overload of sensation. 

‘I’m too raw,’ he murmured. ‘Please - just leave it.’

‘I’m not going to let you do so much for me and just leave you like this,’ Sephiroth purred, his hand beginning to pump, fingers in a light circle around the ridge of Genesis’ head, just as he knew he liked it. Genesis felt the blood whirring through his veins, and he choked back a sob. 

‘Please,’ he whispered, but Sephiroth leaned over him and kissed him full on the mouth, swallowing his protest. Genesis came in minutes, covering Sephiroth’s fingers in the sticky substance, and he held onto Sephiroth’s shoulders as his hips bucked uncontrollably. It was too intense, too sensitive, and his moans started sounding like sobs as he rode each wave with his eyes squeezed shut. 

‘Please,’ he choked out, ‘please let go of me, Seph,  _ let go of me. _ ’

Sephiroth complied, wiping the cum on the sheets before cradling Genesis against him. He didn’t apologize, but Genesis could tell he was confused as he let the sobs wear themselves out. Sephiroth held onto him as he wept, and once he had calmed down, the General cupped his face, wiping away the tears. Genesis looked up at him and saw that his face was withdrawn, wearing an expression of guilt. 

‘I’m fine,’ Genesis said again, then forced a smile. ‘It was just a bit sensitive. It’s ok.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Sephiroth finally said, and Genesis slid his fingers into the man’s hair, stroking his head.

‘Don’t be. It’s fine.’

‘I just take so fucking long, and - I don’t know. I don’t want you to get nothing out of it.’ 

‘Are you fucking serious? I always get a lot out of it,’ Genesis protested. ‘I love getting you over the edge, even if sometimes I barely have the energy for it. We don’t have to match each other, orgasm for orgasm.’   


He tried to smile again, but Sephiroth stayed silent for a moment, his eyes glowing turquoise in the dark. ‘I don’t know why I take so long,’ he muttered. ‘Sorry. Every time we do this I feel like it - just becomes a duty. As if you just want it to be over. And I would totally understand why.’

‘It isn’t a duty,’ Genesis murmured, even though technically he  _ had  _ felt that way about it.    


‘With the others it must come totally naturally,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Like symmetry. An equal, organic kind of exchange. No giant imbalance of energy expense, no one crying because they’ve reached the end of their tether.’

‘Don’t think about it that way,’ Genesis said. ‘We all have different needs. It doesn’t mean it’s better or worse with the others. It’s just different.’

Sephiroth stared at Genesis for a moment. ‘I rarely come with the others,’ he suddenly said, as though he’d been wanting to admit it for a while. ‘When I’m the bottom, I mean. I can’t do it. I just imagine them getting bored, and they’re more than happy when I take over - ’

‘Sephiroth,’ Genesis interrupted him, taking the man’s head between his hands. ‘Shut up. Stop overthinking it.’ He kissed his General’s sweaty forehead, hooking a leg around Sephiroth’s waist so he could fit himself against that glistening, sweat-slick body. ‘You know why you take a long time? Probably because you’re overthinking it. So just don’t - you know. Think. At all.’ 

Sephiroth finally smiled, closing his eyes tiredly. 

‘I’ll try,’ he said. 

They breathed for a moment, the air beginning to feel colder and colder against their clammy skin. When they had calmed enough, Genesis sat up, raking his hair back over his head to clear his face. He took in the sight of the aftermath; Sephiroth’s long, reddened body with his hair in a messy coil over the pillows; the toys and bottles of lube and empty condom packets littering the duvet; the smears of blood and other substances on Gen’s red mattress cover. The digital clock, glaring 4:00am at them.   


‘Come on. Shower time,’ he said, taking Sephiroth’s wrists and pulling the man up. 


End file.
